Un regalo especial
by Cris Snape
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hannah y Neville quiere regalarle algo diferente. Escrita para el aniversario de Potterfics.


**UN REGALO ESPECIAL**

**Por Cris Snape**

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Y no me llevo ni un céntimo de euro por escribir esto.

Era el primer cumpleaños de Hannah que Neville y ella iban a pasar como pareja y el chico quería regalarle algo especial. Al pobre Neville nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien los asuntos románticos, ni siquiera después de la guerra, cuando consiguió tener toda una legión de seguidoras persiguiéndole hasta cuando iba al baño. El hecho de que Hannah Abbot hubiera aceptado ser su novia le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso de sí mismo y no tenía ningún reparo a la hora de reconocer que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su antigua compañera de estudios.

Hannah era una chica genial, dulce y amable, siempre dispuesta a animar a aquel que lo necesitara. Habían empezado a hacerse amigos durante el curso en el que los Carrow controlaron Hogwarts y se había enamorado años después, cuando Hannah decidió que quería quedarse con _El Caldero Chorreante_ y Neville descubrió que ayudarla suponía para él un auténtico placer. Se habían pasado meses mareando la perdiz, ambos demasiado tímidos como para confesarle sus sentimientos al otro, y había sido Neville el que finalmente se había lanzado a la palestra.

Todos en el mundo mágico estaban convencidos de que era un chico muy valiente y un héroe nacional porque había sido capaz de cortarle la cabeza a la serpiente de lord Voldemort, pero a la hora de decirle a Hannah que estaba loco por ella, el pobre Neville Longbottom casi se caga en los pantalones.

Por fortuna, Hannah le había dicho que el sentimiento era mutuo y habían empezado a besarse. Neville había tenido sus más y sus menos con algunas de sus admiradoras más fieles, pero nunca había experimentado una sensación como la que inundó su cuerpo cuando Hannah le besó. Su parte más romántica le decía que no importaba con cuántas chicas hubiera estado antes, aquel era su primer beso de verdad.

De eso hacían ya nueve meses. Hannah y Neville habían tenido ocasión de conocerse más profundamente y sus sentimientos crecían a cada día que pasaba. Se aceptaban tal y como eran, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, y eran felices juntos. Y por eso Neville quería que aquel cumpleaños fuera muy especial para Hannah. Lamentablemente, no sabía que podría regalarle para cumplir con su objetivo.

Había pensado en las cosas más normales: flores, bombones, joyas o túnicas de diseño. Nada le convencía. Seguramente Hannah le agradecería cualquier cosa, pero Neville quería darle algo más. El chico estaba tan desesperado que hubiera sido capaz de pedir ayuda a sus amigos consciente de que ellos eran aún más torpes con el tema romántico que él mismo. Y entonces tuvo lugar la despedida de soltera de Hermione Granger.

Ginny, organizadora oficial de tan importante celebración, había decidido que para honrar las raíces de su mejor amiga, dicha despedida de soltera se celebraría al estilo _muggle_. Neville no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir, pero cuando habló con Hannah al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que aquel evento había supuesto algo único en la vida de su novia. Y puesto que se lo había pasado tan bien y parecía tan fascinada. ¿Por qué no utilizar todo aquello para hacerle su regalo especial?

Durante las dos semanas que faltaban para el cumpleaños de Hannah, Neville estuvo practicando frente al espejo. Le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar la canción adecuada para su pequeño espectáculo y al principio se sintió muy inseguro y avergonzado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el día D estaba decidido a entregarle a Hannah su regalo.

La invitó a cenar a _El Akelarre_, un restaurante de lujo que habían abierto en el Callejón Diagón y que atraía sobre todo a los miembros más elitistas de la sociedad mágica. Era terriblemente caro y Neville no se sintió como si estuviera traicionando a su novia porque en realidad no era competencia directa de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Se movían en ligas muy distintas. La comida estuvo deliciosa y se lo pasaron genial charlando y contándose anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el plato fuerte llegó cuando regresaron a _El Caldero Chorreante._

Hannah vivía allí. Había acondicionado un par de habitaciones para no tener que abandonar su negocio y Neville ya había estado allí otras veces. Se notaba la mano femenina por todas partes y, aunque el chico no era un experto en decoración, sí que hubiera cambiado un par de detalles que le recordaban siniestramente al horrible despacho que Dolores Umbridge tuviera en Hogwarts durante sus meses como Suma Inquisidora.

Hannah, que no había dicho ni una palabra pero parecía ansiosa por descubrir lo que Neville le tenía planeado, le sirvió un whisky de fuego y le invitó a ponerse cómodo. Durante un buen rato estuvieron besándose en el sofá, tan apasionadamente que Neville temió no ser capaz de controlarse. En otras circunstancias hubiera estado encantado de ceder a sus instintos, pero esa noche tenía algo muchísimo más importante que hacer. Así pues, el chico hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó de los cálidos labios de su novia.

—Espera —Musitó luchando por ponerse en pie—. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Hannah sonrió y lo miró con expresión expectante. Neville carraspeó. Estaba muy nervioso y durante un segundo se sintió incapaz de continuar. Pero debía hacerlo. Era Neville Longbottom, profesor de Hogwarts y héroe de guerra.

Con paso vacilante, se acercó al gramófono que Hannah tenía estratégicamente colocado en un rincón y puso la canción que le serviría de ayuda durante su misión. Era el mismo tema que los _muggles_ solían utilizar cuando hacían cosas similares a aquella, cantada por un tipo con voz grave y rasposa llamado Joe Cocker.

Neville se dio media vuelta y vio que Hannah lo estaba observando con los ojos entornados, tal vez sin poder imaginar aún lo que estaba tramando. Entonces Neville se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir prolongando el momento y empezó a moverse sensualmente, realizando el primer _striptease _de toda su vida. Y, francamente, esperaba que también fuese el único.

Hannah se quedó absolutamente pasmada durante un segundo, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Recordó lo mucho que se había divertido en la despedida de soltera de Hermione. Ginny las había llevado a un bar en el que los camareros eran un montón de tíos cachas y en el que hombres aún más musculados se desnudaban al son de la música. Hannah, de naturaleza tranquila, se había vuelto medio loca mientras metía dinero _muggle_ en los taparrabos de aquellos macizorros y había tenido la certeza de que nunca, jamás en toda su vida, había visto un hombre que estuviera más bueno que aquellos _boys_. Había gritado y reído y se había ido del club con la sensación de haber presenciado algo único en su vida, y ahora Neville le venía con esas.

Quería mucho a su novio. Era un chico fantástico y estaba más que dispuesta a pasar con él el resto de su vida, pero objetivamente hablando no tenía demasiada gracia en esos menesteres. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando por parecer lo más sensual posible, pero Neville era torpe y definitivamente no tenía demasiada masa muscular que lucir adecuadamente. De hecho, la vida acomodada a la que se estaba acostumbrando le había hecho crecer una graciosa y blandita barriguita que Hannah solía toquetear con deleite.

Hannah también sabía que Neville era un chico bastante tímido y supuso que no estaba pasando un buen rato precisamente. Enternecida, dejó que el joven terminara el espectáculo y, cuando Neville se quedó en calzoncillos y la canción no había terminado aún, se rió ante la cara de total desconcierto del brujo. ¡Con lo que había ensayado y terminaba antes de tiempo! Sin embargo, Hannah no le dio importancia a ese detalle. Se acercó a él con estudiada lentitud, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la única parte de la anatomía de Neville Longbottom que aún conservaba un poco de ropa.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida —Le dijo entre beso y beso—. Ahora déjame que te lo agradezca como es debido.

Y esa noche Neville Longbottom se dijo que la vergüenza había merecido la pena. No sabía qué pensaba Hannah al respecto, pero aquel había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
